vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Dic Soupcan
Origin: '''Youtube Meme '''Your Ass is Ass and He's The Grassman, Punk. Description Dic Soupcan takes the form of a RED Demoman from Team Fortress 2. He first appeared in a two-part video started by YouTube user metabug, concluded by Swaitis in which the subject of this article fights and beats the formidable and better-known Painis Cupcake. In the video, he shows a few capabilities that separate him from a regular Demoman and bring him up to the level of a GMod monster. Delighted that Painis Cupcake was finally defeated at least once, other YouTubers who used GMod for video purposes built on the idea and "Dic Soupcan" became a new fad. Dic Soupcan, unlike other Demomen, is happy to share his infamous Scumpy with everyone else, even if they don't want it. And nobody wants it. Trust us, we've tried it; it tastes like a mixture of bath salts and liquid flouride with a hint of diesel fuel mixed in for good measure. VSH Abilities Passive: 'No Critical Hits *'Critical hits in every way, shape and form are disabled while Dic Soupcan is alive. Abilities requiring these are never triggered. Mini-crits are still accepted. Rage Ability: '''Scrumpy *Makes all players drunk and forces them to use their melee weapon for 10 seconds, 20 seconds at 200%. Tips for Playing as Dic Soupcan *Use your taunt when you are chasing a large group of people down. *Don't worry about critical hits from soldier/medic and heavy/medic buddies, as your passive blocks critical hit damage. *Unlike most other bosses, Dic's ability does not make you invincible, pay attention to environmental hazards. *If you get the uber unusual then not only does the enemy not do crits but also half of the normal damage from them, this makes ubercharged players do almost no damage. Tips for Playing Against Dic Soupcan *Although Dic's ability disarms and will make players drunk, he can still take damage. Keep this in mind while you are careening wildly. *It's harder to turn when drunk, you'll need to move the mouse further if you wish to do a sharp turn. *Without the knockback granted through Critical Hits, ubered Heavy / Soldier combos will not be able to hold choke points effectively. *Minicrits are separate from Critical Hits, yet do the same damage on OzFur VSH. Weapons that force Dic Soupcan to take Minicrit damage are very useful to your team. *Rage builds much more slowly without Critical Hits for Soldiers, so you may need a dispenser or ammo box nearby. *By no Critical Hits in any way, we mean in''' any way. Ampifliers, All-Crits Powerup, even guaranteed Critical Hits and permanent melee Critical Hits are all disabled, even if the Critical Hit sparks are still seen. Alternative Boss Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is the current alternative boss for Dic Soupcan. She functions identically to him but her rage reduces everyone's health to about 20HP on normal rage and 5 on 200% due to "confusion". She also has different music during her rage. Gallery / Theme 2011-06-25_00003.jpg|Dic Soupcan In-game 2011-06-25_00004.jpg Category:Bosses